Bae Oh
Bae Oh is the uncle of Alistair Oh and is the former leader of the Ekaterina Branch and currently in prison. 'History' Bae Oh always lived in his younger brother's shadow. Bae was always lazy and did not take his missions seriously, unlike Gordon Oh , his brother. When Gordon was made head of the Ekaterina branch, Bae was outraged. After Gordon died, he took Gordon's son, Alistair Oh, under his wing, but treated him badly. He was the leader of the Ekaterina Branch. In the Sword Thief, Alistair found out that he hired a man to kill his brother Gordon (Alistair Oh's father) in order to become the leader and because he was looking for the 39 clues. He is now in captivity in The Hague, awaiting trial for murdering Gordon Oh, extortion, arms dealing, and the assault and battery of Alistair Oh according to The Black Book of Buried Secrets. Also it says that he started a rumor that Ivan Kleister needs a note to remember what each button does on the remote. This means he shares his fellow Ekats' untrue view that the Tomas have less intelligence. 'Family' * Gordon Oh - (Deceased) Twin Brother * Alistair Oh - Nephew * Lin Kim - Sister in-law * Jane Cahill- Great x20 Grandaunt * Thomas Cahill- Great x20 Granduncle * Luke Cahill- Great x20 Granduncle * Katherine Cahill- Great x20 Grandmother * Madeleine Cahill- Great x20 Grandaunt * Gideon Cahill- Great x 21 Grandfather * Olivia Cahill- Great x21 Grandmother * Henry Cahill- Father (deceased) * Hae-In Oh- Mother (deceased) 'Personality' Bae Oh, being the leader of the Ekaterina Branch is brilliant, but extremely deadly. He is very sophisticated, but not hesitant to murder. He is also very deceiving. 'Appearances' ''The Sword Thief Alistair Oh sees him in an alley. Later, after being left by the Kabras, and after trying to leave the cave, Alistair fakes his death in order to hunt down his uncle, Bae Oh. He has no speaking role until the end of the book. Beyond the Grave Bae trapped Amy and Dan in a gigantic cube in the Ekat stronghold. He started questioning them about Alistair's death. When they refused to talk he left to wait for them to burst. While waiting Nellie and Saladin freed them to leave Bae outraged. The Viper's Nest Bae captured Alistair in a police car. While held hostage Alistair asks about the death of Gordon Oh. Alistair faked his own death again to stop Bae unsuspected. Alistair then knocked the police officer's out. He used Bae's cane to release pepper spray and paralyzed Bae. Alistair then walked away singing a song; the one about marching to Peoria. The Black Book of Buried Secrets He is arrested for the murder of his brother. He will, most likely, be replaced by Alistair Oh as Ekaterina branch leader, due to the fact Alistair was next in line for the title. It is unknown what happened to Bae after the Madrigals arrested him, but it is assumed that he will spend the rest of his life in prison. 'Talents' Dictating and has powerful resources. 'Online' Bae will send messages to Ekaterina agents occasionally. 'Cards''' Bae's main card is Card 168. He also is mentioned in Card 227 . Category:Characters Category:Ekaterina Category:Oh Family Category:Leaders Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Branch Leaders Category:Antagonists